Kuro (Cyborg Kuro-chan)
|-|Kuro= |-|Wild Kuro= Cyborg Kuro-chan is the main protagonist of the anime series of the same name. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * [[Bionicat VS Cyborg Kuro-chan|'Bionicat VS Cyborg Kuro-chan']] Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: "The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record *Wins: 1 *Losses: 0 *Draws: 0 History (Note: Information provided by Vrokorta, who was only able to watch the anime in Japanese. Several details are missing) Kuro was once a stray cat that lived alone. After nearly being captured, he ended up with other stray cats, where he was raised during his childhood. Later on, he abandoned the strays for personal reasons, & ended up adopted by an elderly couple. Being such a strong cat, Kuro often served as a bodyguard who'd stop any thieves that tried to rob his owners of their significant wealth. This drew the attention of Dr. Go, a genius engineer who wanted to conquer the world. His plan was to capture Kuro, & turn him into a super-powered cyborg that'd help him take over the world. He'd managed to mechanize Kuro, but the cat was not loyal to the Dr., & ended up rebelling against him & escaping. Kuro continues to live as a regular cat, but now has to deal with the ridiculous antics of others. Death Battle Info Background * Height: Likely 28in (As calculated by Vrokorta) * Weight: ~80kg (As calculated by Vrokorta) * Age: Unknown * Gender: Male * Species: Cyborg cat Equipment * Handheld minigun * Sword * Assortment of missile launchers * Drill * Flamethrower * Laser gun * Studded club * Machine guns * Green axe * Jetpack * Weaponized jet add-on * A watch that can summon his weapons * Tesla gun: Shoots electricity * Electric Knuckles: Creates electricity for offense & defense * Electric bow & arrow: Electrocutes anything it hits * Battleborg: A small tank equipped with extendable arms & two gatling guns * Super Sneakers: Sneakers that let Kuro walk on water Other Things * Wears the skin of a cat plushie to cover his metal body & disguise himself as a normal cat * Can swim * Can fuse with Mi to enhance both their strength ** Said strength allowed them to destroy a giant UFO that survived re-entry, overpower Devil, and defeat enemies too strong for either of them to beat on their own * Skilled melee fighter * Can extend & expand his limbs * Can climb surfaces using his claws * Doesn't need air to breathe * Skilled weapon user ** Can use guns, missile launchers, swords, clubs, a bow & arrow, & more * Fairly intelligent ** Skillfully wields various weapons, strategizes against enemies, & is a skilled mechanic * Resistant to heat & cold Wild Kuro A stronger & more aggressive form Kuro transforms into when extremely angry * Possesses all of Kuro's weapons & abilities listed above * Also possesses his weaknesses listed below * Even stronger than regular Kuro * Used to be uncontrollable, but this was seemingly fixed in a later episode Feats * Can overpower characters that have survived giant explosions * Cut a giant vehicle in half * Fought others on his level * Brought down Dr. Go's entire base with his minigun * Often creates giant explosions & survives them * Can easily destroy buildings & bridges * Sliced apart a giant submarine made of steel * Cut a small island in half as Wild Kuro * Survived atmospheric reentry, which is 3000 degrees C * Casually redirected a missile without even looking * Can react to gunfire * Threw a car * Held up part of a collapsed ceiling * Held up a train Faults * Grows extremely tired if he runs low on fuel * Can lose his weapons during battle, which limits his combat options * Has limited ammo for his artillery * Will stiffen up when exposed to too much seawater * Can't use his minigun if it's full of water (this likely applies to all of his artillery) * Can be magnetized Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Angry Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Cats Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Cyborg Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Gun Wielders Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Male Category:Minigun Wielders Category:Protagonist Category:Playable Character Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Sword Wielders